


Levy's Birthday Gift

by p3achii



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p3achii/pseuds/p3achii
Summary: Gajeel is looking for a meaningful birthday gift for levy and coming up short, he ends up giving her a book, the one thing pantherlily has been suggesting the entire time.
Relationships: Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Levy's Birthday Gift

“IT NEEDS TO BE PERFECT LILY!” Gajeel said in a panic stricken tone. “I HAVE TO GIVE HER SOMETHING WITH MEANING! It’s Levy’s birthday…”

“Just give her a book... Levy loves books.” The black exceed brazenly ventured.

‘No, No, that’s too basic, she’d expect that!!” Gajeel snapped with a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek. “OH!! I KNOW! A blanket!! No! NO! Not that! It’s not enough! Lily, it’s time to go shopping!!”

“Just get her a book…” Lily mumbled under his breath with disappointment.

At the merchant plaza Gajeel and Pantherlily were fumbling through dresses of all colors of the rainbow and shoes of all shapes and sizes, entirely confused as to what they should be looking for..

“Do you even know Levy’s shoe size?” Pantherlily questioned.

“Damn it, no I don’t, but she’s small so it can’t be too difficult right? I’ll call her.”

…

“Hey, Shrimp, what’s your shoe size??”

“No, Gajeel, I don’t want shoes.”

_ We wouldn’t be going through this if he would just get her a book.  _ Lily thought to himself.

“You know the book option is still on the table” Lily insisted. 

“She already has those, Levy has a whole library to herself.” Gajeel replied.

“Well, get her one she hasn’t read yet.” 

*Gajeel not paying any attention to the previous statement*

“That’s it!! I’ll just get her one she hasn’t read yet!!” Gajeel shouted with delight.

_ He’s trying his best. He’s trying his best. He’s trying his best. _ Panther Lily reminded himself.

From floor to ceiling all it was was books. Books of all different shapes, sizes and textures, this is the store that Levy gets all her books from. Gajeel started pulling out books left and right, Lily on the other hand was being very particular in his picking. The first book Gajeel pulled out was covered in dust and cobwebs, the cover was made out of very old and worn leather and when he picked it up the binding was falling apart and pages were falling out onto the ground. The next book he pulled out was in much better condition, with a brand new leather front, with the title  Cinderella stamped into the leather . Gajeel opened it and read parts of it skimming the pages for details. “This one is close, but not quite, It has the fantasy the Lev likes, but the princess is too fixated on the Prince and love, and I want to find one Shrimp can relate to.” Back on the shelf the book went, and back to square one. About 10 books later, Lily stumbled upon a tale called  The Beauty and The Beast  and handed it to Gajeel.

“Try this one, from the title alone, It seems like you guys.” Lily said smugly 

“WHAT’S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!” Gajeel retorted.

He took the book and once again skimmed it. The pages were very soft and thin, the cover was made of a smooth suede. Suddenly he stopped shuffling through to the pages and closed the book and turned to Lily. “You are a genius, this one is perfect. You were right, it is just like us.”

Lily chuckled.

* * *

“Oh Gajeel it’s perfect!!" Levy squealed. "I have read this one before, but it’s been a while, where did you find this!” Levy said with a smile and tears in her eyes.

“Gihee, it was in a bookshop in the middle of Magnolia, glad you like it Lev.”

Pantherlily nudged Gajeel, “See, I told you a book was the right idea, see how happy she is.”

“You’re right Lily, I just can’t understand how words on a pages can make someone so happy, but damn it it’s adorable seeing her little face light up like that.”

“If I didn't know you better, I’d say you were trying to flirt by giving me books.” Levy commented. Levy then ran up to Gajeel and wrapped her arms around him holding tight, she looked up at him and laid her head on Gajeel’s chest.

“Geez shrimp, if you squeeze me any tighter I might explode.” Gajeel jokingly stated. Levy then broke loose.

“Sorry, but you are just so sweet.”

*both blushing*

_ God I love her _ . Gajeel thought to himself.

He wrapped his arms around Levy’s waist and pulled her into a hug, Gajeel lightly kissed the top of her head and held her tight.

“This is all because I love you Lev.”

  
  
  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a prompt on tumblr


End file.
